


Nunca Duvide

by TaiBluerose



Series: Alternative Finals for Avengers: IW [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Time Travel
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaiBluerose/pseuds/TaiBluerose
Summary: Thor foi o primeiro a alcançar a Joia do Tempo. Desejou voltar para algum momento no passado, qualquer que fosse, em que Loki ainda estivesse vivo. Qualquer tempo em que ele poderia mudar algumas coisas.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> E se Thor Pegasse a Joia do Tempo?

 

Ele foi o primeiro a alcançar a Joia do Tempo. Ele a fechou entre suas mãos. Era quente e vibrante. Ele podia sentir o poder alienígena se espalhando por sua pele, quase como se penetrasse sua carne e corresse por suas veias.

Ele não sabia como a coisa funcionava, nem o que deveria fazer. Então, ele apenas apertou a pedra em suas mãos com toda força, e desejou. Desejou com todo o seu ser e força e poder. Desejou voltar para algum momento no passado, qualquer que fosse, em que Thanos ainda pudesse ser impedido, em que Loki ainda estivesse vivo. Qualquer tempo em que ele poderia mudar algumas coisas, consertá-las, fazer melhor.

Thor ainda vê seus companheiros se aproximando dele, espantados e temerosos; Stark e o bom Capitão, Lady Natasha logo atrás, seguida por Banner. Todos perguntado o que ele pretende, o que ele vai fazer, implorando cautela. Tudo sobre as joias era imprevisível, eles tinham que calcular, pensar, planejar. Tinham que trazer todos de volta. Refazer o que foi desfeito. Reconstruir o que foi destruído.

Tarde demais. Quando Thor finalmente tem a joia em sua mão, ele só quer uma coisa: seu irmão de volta.

Ele não teve tempo de se sentir receoso ou culpado. Se ele conseguisse, se desse certo, ninguém precisaria morrer então. Todas aquelas almas perdidas durante a Guerra do Infinito ainda existiriam. Então, ele não estava sendo tão egoísta; ele acreditava assim, embora sua mente e seu coração se fixassem em apenas uma única pessoa naquele momento.

Ele sente o poder da joia se misturar com o seu próprio. Seu poder elétrico flui através dele, despertando o Rompe Tormentas. Eles são um só agora: Thor, a joia e o martelo. Rompe Tormentas abre a Bifrost sobre Thor, mas está diferente agora. A joia está controlando o martelo e o portal.

Tudo fica escuro ao seu redor, repentinamente.

Rompe Tormentas sumiu. A Joia ainda brilha na concha de sua mão. Ele não escuta nenhum som. Nem sente frio ou calor. Ele está mergulhado no vazio, na escuridão. Quilômetros e quilômetros de absolutamente nada à vista.

Ele está só.

Será que ele fez algo errado? Será que o poder da Joia do Tempo foi demais para ele suportar e ele morreu? Será este o Ragnarok final, e seu castigo é ficar preso no vazio por toda a eternidade... sozinho?

Thor pensa em Loki novamente. E seu coração falha ao lembrar de tudo o que eles sofreram e tudo o que eles perderam. Tudo o que ele perdeu.

Se ele não podia ter ao menos seu irmão ao seu lado, para recomeçar o seu povo do zero, então... então... Thor desejou que o destino lhe concedesse o mesmo fim, adormecer para sempre, assim como seus pais, seu povo, seus amigos... Loki.

Se houver um Renascer dos Deuses, e todos eles ressuscitarem em uma nova era, Loki voltará com ele? Seu irmão estará lá?

 Loki é... era um jotun. Pode um jotun compartilhar o mesmo destino de um aesir?

_“Sem ressurreições desta vez.”_

Não. Jotuns não voltam a vida após o Ragnarok. O ciclo de vida, morte e renascimento dos aesires não é o mesmo para os jotuns. Loki pode ter sido criado como um aesir, pode parecer um, mas isso não muda o fato de que Loki era um gigante de gelo. Loki não voltará.

Inadmissível!

Não. Thor não pode aceitar isso. Isso não pode ser definitivo. Não pode ser. Ele terá o irmão de volta. O destino tem que permitir isso. O que é Thor sem Loki? O que é Loki sem Thor? Se não há um, então não há de haver o outro.

Thor solta um brado de dor. Sua garganta dói, mas ele não se importa. Thor chora e seu soluço ecoa no silêncio.

 _“Por favor, me leve para meu irmão”,_ ele implora, infinitamente.

Infinitamente.

Infinitamente.

Ele perde a noção do tempo.

Ele não sente mais nada.

A luz esmeralda da joia começa a envolvê-lo outra vez. Ele se sente quente e confortável.

O ambiente a seu redor começa a se iluminar e a ganhar forma. O verde se transforma em dourado. O frio vira calor. O nada se torna brisa fresca. O silêncio é preenchido por vozes e música distantes, mas inegavelmente felizes, e o canto de pássaros na janela.

Ele está sentado em uma cama com uma enorme janela para um lindo dia de sol. A Joia do Tempo se foi de suas mãos. Ele olha em volta e leva um momento para perceber onde está. O local é familiar e ao mesmo tempo estranho. Thor não esteve ali por muitos anos. Ele estava agora em seu antigo quarto no palácio em Asgard.

É Asgard que ele vê pela janela, imponente e dourada em toda a sua glória.

Ele sente as lágrimas voltarem a seus olhos. É real ou ele está sonhando?

— O que você está fazendo? Sua coroação é em uma hora. Chegue atrasado e o Pai de Todos arrancará a sua cabeça.

Thor girou rapidamente para a voz que acabara de entrar em seu quarto. Era Loki.

  _É Loki_.

Um jovem e ainda inocente Loki. O rosto dele ainda tinha os traços delicados e suaves de alguém que acabara de sair da juventude. Seu cabelo curto e perfeitamente penteado para trás. Seus modos leves e joviais. Seu sorriso fácil e sem rancor.

Loki ainda dizia mais alguma coisa, mas Thor não escutou. Ele se levantou e avançou sobre o irmão, puxando-o para um abraço apertado. Thor precisava senti-lo, ter certeza de que era real. Ele apertou tão forte, que sentiu o metal de suas armaduras machucar sua pele. Ele não se importou. Ele sentia o calor de Loki, o perfume de Loki. Era ele realmente. Ele estava vivo e bem. Por fim, Loki cedeu ao abraço, e abraçou Thor em retribuição.

Thor ouviu-se soluçar, ele não conseguiu impedir-se. Ele sentiu as mãos de Loki afagando sua cabeça.

— Shhh... está tudo bem — Loki dizia com sua voz mansa e calorosa. Thor quase tinha esquecido esse lado doce e gentil de Loki. — O que é isso, irmão? Porque toda essa comoção?

— Senti tanto a sua falta. — É tudo o que Thor pode dizer, e se força para libertar Loki.

— Nos vimos ainda ontem, durante o jantar, lembra-se? — Loki disse com sarcasmo, mas de maneira divertida e não maldosa.

— Sim, eu sei. Pareceu uma eternidade para mim.

Loki olhou desconfiado para ele.

— Não sabia que minha ausência era tão sentida. — Loki disse com cautela, colocando certa distância entre eles. Thor estava tão próximo. — Geralmente você faz parecer que é o contrário.

— Perdoe-me se tenho sido negligente com você ou se te machuquei de alguma forma. Nunca foi minha intenção. Eu tenho sido egoísta e arrogante e imaturo. E eu nunca percebi como algumas coisas que disse ou fiz o magoavam. Você tem todo o direito de ficar zangado comigo, eu entendo. Eu nunca disse isto, porque julgava que você sabia, mas agora eu sei que algumas coisas precisam ser realmente ditas em voz alta. — Thor respirou profundamente. — Eu acho você incrível, Loki. Eu sei que eu sempre fiz brincadeiras sobre você e sua magia, mas a verdade é que eu sempre te admirei. Suas habilidades mágicas, sua inteligência, sua astúcia, seu manejo das palavras. Eu sempre imaginei que seríamos nós dois contra o mundo, lado a lado, e espero que isso nunca, nunca mude. Realmente. Eu não quero que nossos caminhos se separem, nunca; porque... porque eu não consigo imaginar minha vida sem você nela.

Loki fica profundamente tocado por aquelas palavras. Ele olha para Thor, intensamente, como se o visse pela primeira vez. Loki tem olhos brilhantes de carinho, emoção e gratidão. Pela primeira vez, Loki não tem palavras. Então ele apenas se aproxima da cama de Thor e se senta. Loki olha para o irmão novamente. Thor está parado na frente da janela. A luz do sol contra ele cria um contraste dourado em sua pele bronzeada e seus cabelos de ouro. Thor parece tão radiante.

Thor se aproxima da cama e senta-se ao lado de Loki.

— Eu ainda não estou pronto para ser rei. Ainda tenho muito que aprender para tomar tal responsabilidade. É preciso mais que força e habilidade de caça para governar. Não é apenas vencer batalhas, muito menos iniciá-las. É preciso inteligência e astúcia, diplomacia e conhecimento das leis. Você tem essas habilidades. Portanto, se nosso pai insistir que eu seja rei, só o serei com você ao meu lado. Governaremos juntos.

Loki se sente um pouco tonto. Ele raramente é pego de surpresa, mas ele realmente não sabe de onde veio tudo isso.

— Não pode haver dois reis, Thor.

— Quem disse?

— A lei — Loki respondeu, sorrindo.

— Quando eu for rei, mudarei essa lei. E você reinará comigo.

— Só há uma maneira de eu governar com você, Thor. E seria se eu fosse sua rainha. Isso é meio impossível.

— Consorte Real é um título mais adequado?

Loki levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Você enlouqueceu? — ele não fazia a mínima ideia se Thor estava falando sério ou se estava apenas sendo irônico. Loki corou um pouco, intrigado, ao perceber que Thor estava demorando a dar uma resposta e estava realmente refletindo sobre o assunto.

Thor também se surpreendeu ao perceber o que havia dito. Ele não estava surpreso com o que acabara de sugerir, mas surpreso ao perceber que estava sendo sincero. Isso o chocou um pouco.  Ele nunca pensou em Loki dessa forma, pensou? Sem dúvida, isso explicava algumas coisas. Ele estava tão desesperado a ter Loki a seu lado que estaria disposto até mesmo a isso?

Thor também percebeu como aquela declaração parecia ser completamente estranha e absurda para Loki. Principalmente quando este Loki ainda acreditava que eles dois eram irmãos de sangue.

— Só estou dizendo que encontrarei uma maneira de governarmos Asgard juntos. É seu direito tanto quanto meu. — Thor disse finalmente.

— Eu não desejo o trono. Ser seu conselheiro já seria uma grande honra. Tudo o que eu quero é ser reconhecido como seu igual, Thor.

— E você será, irmão. Eu prometo. — Ele apertou a mão de Loki com carinho e firmeza.

Thor se levantou e foi pegar sua armadura. O dia de sua coroação, novamente. Ele teria algumas palavras com Odin. E então se lembrou de que provavelmente encontraria sua mãe no grande salão. Sim, este dia estava sendo realmente maravilhoso!

Depois de alguns minutos lutando para colocar sua cota de couro e prender as correias que mantinham a armadura presa ao corpo, Loki veio auxiliá-lo. Thor não conseguia se ajudar, ele simplesmente não conseguia parar de olhar para Loki.

Enquanto ajudava Thor a colocar o restante de sua armadura, Loki notava o olhar constante do irmão, esse comportamento o intrigava e o fazia se sentir muito autoconsciente. Uma parte dele se sentia vaidosa por ter a atenção do irmão só para si, embora soubesse que isso provavelmente mudaria assim que Thor chegasse ao Grande Salão e se visse rodeado por admiradores, mulheres bonitas e seus amigos barulhentos; a outra parte de Loki se sentia perturbada e preocupada, preocupada com Thor.

Loki não sabia o que era. Embora Thor sorrisse o tempo todo e olhasse com olhos deslumbrados e ternura, havia um pouco de tristeza em Thor. Era o mesmo homem que Loki vira na noite anterior, mas seus olhos traíam um homem mais maduro e sofrido.

Havia algo de sombrio e melancólico nos olhos de Thor.

— Pronto. — Loki tinha acabado de prender a longa capa vermelha de Thor.

Thor agradeceu ao irmão. Ele virou-se e viu Mjölnir sobre a mesa ao lado de sua cama. Thor ergueu a mão, chamando o martelo, que voou diretamente para ele, sem hesitação. Mjölnir era muito mais leve que Rompe Tormentas, porém menos poderoso e não tão surpreendente. Mas Mjölnir foi seu fiel companheiro em inúmeras batalhas, era quase como rever um velho amigo. E se o preço para ter seu povo, sua família e toda Asgard de volta era perder o Rompe Tormentas, então era uma troca mais do que justa.

Não demorou muito para que um criado viesse até eles para convocá-los. Eles seguiram para o Grande Salão e ficaram aguardando no corredor. Loki olhou para Thor girando e girando o capacete entre as mãos.

— Está nervoso, irmão? — Loki tinha um sorriso provocador.

— Mais do que já estive no passado. Eu tentarei fazer tudo melhor, Loki. Eu prometo.

Loki olhou para ele por um momento.

— Thor... Eu confesso que acreditava, até pouco tempo, que você ainda não tinha capacidade para ser rei. Eu achei que nosso pai estava cometendo um erro. Mas agora penso que talvez eu estivesse julgando você injustamente. Eu vi esperança em você hoje. Você é um bom homem, Thor. É gentil e amoroso. São algumas das coisas que mais gosto em você. Você será um bom rei. Acredite em mim.

— Obrigado, irmão. Suas palavras significam mais para mim do que possa imaginar.

— Você é meu irmão, Thor; e meu amigo. Eu posso ser um pouco invejoso às vezes, mas nunca duvide que eu te amo.

Aquelas palavras. Thor lembrava de quando Loki as dissera pela primeira vez. Thor também lembrava de quando ele quase chegou a duvidar se aquelas palavras eram verdadeiras. Depois de tudo o Loki fez. Depois de toda a fúria, destruição e ódio. No fim, aquelas palavras ainda eram verdade. Loki se pôs em risco para salvar Thor. Loki morreu para salvar Thor.

Agora Thor sabia que Loki poderia odiá-lo e ressentir-se dele mais e mais. Mas Loki nunca deixaria de amá-lo. E era o mesmo para Thor.

— Eu também te amo, irmão.

Thor colocou a mão sobre a nuca de Loki, acariciando a pele num gesto familiar para eles. Agora Thor entendia porque a pele de Loki sempre pareceu um pouco mais fria do que a de qualquer outro.

— Agora nos beijamos. — Loki disse brincando. Mas Thor o puxou para si. Loki colocou as mãos sobre o peitoral da armadura de Thor, não para afastar ou para colocar algum limite de distância, apenas uma reação reflexiva. Loki sentiu Thor beijar sua bochecha ternamente.

— Thor...? — Loki disse num sussurro.

Eles foram interrompidos por um barulho estridente. Um serviçal havia derrubado uma bandeja com copos ao vê-los. Loki começou a rir do embaraço do homem. Ah, como Thor sentiu falta desse som.

Thor se afastou um passo de Loki, era o apropriado. Só então ele percebeu os guardas mais a frente; será que eles tinham ouvido alguma coisa? Fazia alguma diferença se eles tivessem ouvido ou não?

Thor colocou o capacete.

— Como estou?

— Como um rei. — Loki respondeu calorosamente. — Tenho que ir lá para frente agora.

Loki moveu-se para sair do corredor e ir para o Grande Salão, mas Thor agarrou sua mão.

— Loki...

— O quê? — Loki esperou, mas Thor pareceu não saber o que pedir ou o que pretendia dizer afinal.

Thor só queria que Loki ficasse um pouco mais. Ele temia que no momento em que Loki saísse da sua presença, ele desapareceria novamente e levaria todo o resto com ele. Parecendo notar a angústia de Thor, Loki voltou e o abraçou. Seu capacete com longos chifres atrapalhando um pouco, ainda assim foi um abraço gentil.

— Será somente por alguns minutos — garantiu Loki, percebendo que Thor não queria ficar longe dele, embora ainda não tivesse entendido o porquê. — Quando você subir ao trono, eu estarei à sua direita.

Thor assentiu. E Loki se foi.

Thor podia ouvir o burburinho do povo no Grande Salão.

Tudo o que ele fizesse a partir de agora, mudaria o destino de todos, em Asgard, em Midgard e provavelmente em outros planetas além daqueles conectados pela Yggdrasil. A partir desse momento, ele faria tudo para provar seu amor a Loki, e jamais permitirá que Loki caia no abismo novamente.

Thor respira fundo e segue.

Thor quebra o protocolo e bagunça um pouco a cerimônia ensaiada para correr em direção a mãe e literalmente erguê-la no ar antes de dar-lhe um abraço. Ele vê Loki afundar o rosto nas mãos, embora estivesse rindo. Em sua defesa, depois de anos, Thor jamais se lembraria de ensaio algum. Obviamente, ele não poderia usar essa desculpa em ninguém.

Para ser sincero, Thor ainda esperou o momento em que os guardas entrariam anunciando que Gigantes de Gelo tinham invadido a Sala dos Tesouros, mas isso não aconteceu. Ele ficou aliviado. Isso mostrava que Loki não se sentia mais compelido a prejudicá-lo ou a afrontar Odin.

Thor é coroado. O povo regozija.

Ele está tão feliz. Não pela coroa em sua cabeça, mas por ver todos ali, do mais jovem ao mais velho, vivos, felizes e bem abastecidos das melhores comidas e do melhor vinho que Asgard pode oferecer.

Não passou despercebido para alguns, que durante a festa o príncipe Loki esteve constantemente ao lado de Thor. No entanto, as más línguas não puderam acusar Loki de qualquer interesse obscuro, pois por vezes, foi o próprio Thor quem constantemente chamava o irmão. Compartilhando o vinho e oferecendo-lhe uvas. Ninguém parecia mais feliz por Thor do que Loki. Ou talvez Loki estivesse feliz com a atenção que estava recebendo de Thor.

— Estou surpresa, Thor — disse Sif em um dos raros momentos em que Thor estava afastado de Loki. — A festa já está acontecendo há três horas e você ainda não bebeu nem meio barril de hidromel. Tem alguma coisa te preocupando ou é o peso da coroa trazendo algum senso de responsabilidade para você?

Thor riu.

— Hoje, Lady Sif, meu prazer está mais em ver a alegria do meu povo e dos meus amigos do que em ingerir litros e litros de hidromel.

— E o que causou essa mudança repentina?

— Digamos que eu despertei de um sonho onde a realidade era tão terrível, que me fez apreciar esta realidade que tenho agora.

E dizendo isso, Thor imediatamente ergueu os olhos para a multidão, procurando.

— Loki está prestes a aprontar alguma de suas travessuras novamente? — Sif disse, não escondendo o tom de desaprovação.

— O quê? Não. Por que pergunta?

— Você passou o dia vigiando cada passo dele. — Ela declarou, e suspirou, irritada, quando Thor desviou sua atenção outra vez. — Você está fazendo novamente. Ele está conversando com a rainha Frigga. Perto do trono.

— Ele não está tramando nada. Estou apenas checando se ele está bem.

Thor pega Loki olhando para ele e Sif. Loki disfarça e volta a conversar com Frigga. Thor pede licença a Sif e vai em direção ao irmão.

Frigga sai de braços dados com Odin, deixando Loki sozinho, quando Thor finalmente o alcança. Thor se senta ao lado de Loki na escadaria do trono.

— Estou começando a achar que você está me seguindo, irmão — Loki levou uma taça de vinho a boca, em parte para esconder o sorriso. Loki era um dos poucos, se não o único que ainda parecia bem sóbrio e elegante.

— Talvez eu esteja.

Loki apenas sorriu. O rosto dele estava levemente rosado, talvez fosse o vinho.

Loki estava aliviado ao ver que o humor do irmão havia melhorado. Thor parecia um pouco sombrio e melancólico pela manhã. Thor parecia bem mais alegre e descontraído agora. Embora tenha ficado em volta de Loki o tempo todo. Loki ainda estava curioso sobre a razão do comportamento peculiar do irmão, mas ele não estava se queixando. Era bom ter Thor tão próximo novamente.

Por um momento, ele achou que Thor iria com Sif e Os Três Guerreiros novamente, e o esqueceria pelo resto do dia e da noite, como tem sido nos últimos meses. Mas aqui está Thor ao seu lado.

Loki suspeitava que estava começando a agir como um garotinho deslumbrado em torno de Thor novamente, e temia se arrepender disso mais tarde, caso Thor voltasse a agir como antes.  No entanto, por enquanto, ele apreciaria a companhia o máximo que pudesse.

Enquanto olhava para Thor, toda a raiva que Loki vinha sentindo do irmão nas últimas semanas desaparecia, e ele era preenchido por uma sensação quente e gostosa em seu âmago.

Thor sentiu Loki aproximar-se dele e sussurrar em seu ouvido:

— Veja, irmão. — Loki fez uma pausa, parando para notar, com uma mistura de estranheza e prazer, que Thor tinha se arrepiado ao som de sua voz. — Parece que teremos um dia perfeito de sol para iluminar a sua glória.

Thor olhou para os raios de luz que adentravam a sala do trono, banhando Loki, fazendo-o reluzir em ouro e esmeralda. Embora Loki não fosse um Aesir, ele era, sem dúvida, um deus asgardiano.

Thor passou um braço sobre o ombro de Loki, mantendo-o próximo.

— Não, irmão. O sol brilhará sobre a nossa.


	2. Chapter 2

Já passava muito da meia noite quando Loki decidiu deixar a festa. Ele já tinha suportado barulho e vinho além do que ele podia. A festividade, é claro, continuava com o mesmo fervor de quando começara, talvez mais. As pessoas costumavam ficar mais eufóricas e menos envergonhadas depois de vários copos de vinho e hidromel.

 Loki estava a meio caminho de seus aposentos quando ouviu o som de passos atrás dele. Não era preciso muito esforço para saber a quem pertenciam. Loki parou para esperar por Thor, ele estava um pouco curioso para saber por que o irmão tinha vindo atrás dele.

Thor pareceu um pouco embaraçado quando encontrou Loki esperando por ele. Loki estava encostado na parede, com os braços cruzados e um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

— Perdeu alguma coisa, Thor?

— Acabei de encontrar — disse Thor sorrindo. Houve um momento de silêncio entre os dois, e Thor percebeu que Loki esperava que ele dissesse alguma coisa. Obviamente, Thor não tinha planejado nenhuma desculpa elaborada para justificar ter seguido Loki. Para ser sincero, Thor nem notou que tinha seguido Loki para fora da festa até ver Loki parado no corredor vazio. — Vai se retirar tão cedo da festa?

Foi tudo o que Thor conseguiu pensar em dizer.

— Cedo, irmão? — Loki bufou e se afastou da parede, continuando o caminho para seu quarto. — A comemoração tomou o dia inteiro e agora a noite. Por mais que eu deseje continuar a participar de sua alegria, eu necessito de descanso.

— Entendo. — Thor murmurou e começou a acompanhar Loki. — O que você vai fazer agora?

Loki quase riu da pergunta tola, a resposta já estava meio que óbvia. Mas em nome da trégua não dita e das agradáveis últimas horas que eles compartilharam, Loki escolheu não usar de sarcasmo. Loki ainda estava curioso para descobrir o que Thor queria com ele afinal, apesar de parecer que o próprio Thor não fazia ideia.

— Vou preparar uma poção que me previna de uma dor de cabeça terrível amanhã de manhã, depois irei direto para minha cama.

— Isso parece bom, podemos compartilhar? — Thor achou engraçada a maneira como a testa de Loki se enrugou. — A poção, quero dizer.

— Não vai voltar para a sua festa? — a voz de Loki era mansa. Ele observava Thor atentamente.

— Não. Foi um longo dia até aqui. Descansar seria bom.

Thor sabia que estava sendo muito insistente e ele sabia que Loki que não era tolo. Thor até achava que podia ouvir as engrenagens do cérebro de Loki girando. A essa altura, é claro que Loki já tinha notado o comportamento de Thor em volta dele. E, provavelmente, Thor pensou, Loki já estaria imaginado todos os possíveis motivos para Thor estar agindo assim. Loki sempre esperava o pior de todos. Sempre via segundas intenções em tudo. Quem podia culpa-lo? Loki tinha razões para ser assim.

 Thor não se importava com as possíveis sórdidas razões que Loki poderia estar imaginando, Thor só queria ficar um pouco mais em sua companhia. Thor só queria ter certeza que Loki não morreria enquanto ele estava distraído.

— Muito bem — Loki disse num suspiro. — Venha comigo.

 

 

E foi assim que, enquanto toda Asgard continuava festejando, Loki terminou a noite preparando uma poção sob o olhar vigilante de seu irmão. Vez ou outra Thor perguntava ou dizia alguma coisa, tomando o cuidado de não distrair Loki de sua tarefa.

Loki era uma mistura de felicidade e desconfiança. Há muito tempo ele não via Thor tão próximo e tão amável com ele. Loki estava feliz com isso, mas ele não era tolo. Ele estava desfrutando da atenção de Thor, mas parte dele permanecia em alerta constante. Loki ainda não sabia o que era, mas havia algo de errado com Thor.

Se perguntassem a Loki quando ele começo a odiar seu irmão, ele não poderia dar uma resposta exata. Porque não houve um dia específico, nem um evento em particular que causou a mudança. Foi uma sucessão de coisas que aconteceram dia após dia, e com o tempo o ressentimento foi envenenando seu coração. Nem foi culpa de Thor, no começo. Foram as outras pessoas.

 As pessoas estavam sempre privilegiando Thor e menosprezando Loki, isso fez a admiração que Loki tinha pelo irmão se transformar em inveja. Depois o comportamento arrogante e imprudente do próprio Thor fizera o resto do trabalho.

Thor estava ficando cada vez mais irresponsável e fanfarrão. Loki não entendia como Odin e as demais pessoas não notavam que Thor não estava pronto para governar Asgard. Thor com toda sua impulsividade selvagem não era capaz nem de controlar sua própria fúria, como ele iria evitar conflito entre os Nove Reinos?

Além disso, se Loki fosse sincero, a raiva que ele sentia de Thor envolvia muito mais do que o direito ao trono, havia um aspecto muito pessoal e íntimo. Não era apenas inveja que ele sentia de Thor, mas também ciúmes.

 Loki começou a sentir como se ele fosse apenas mais um ansiando pela atenção do príncipe herdeiro. Ele não queria isso para si. Loki também era um príncipe de Asgard, ele também nascera para ser rei. Ele merecia a mesma gloria, atenção e respeito que era oferecido a Thor.

 Loki não precisava, e nem queria, continuar a se submeter e a suportar todas as tolices de Thor em troca de migalhas de atenção. Loki não era apenas mais um na multidão de adoradores de Thor, ele era seu irmão.

 Loki também já foi a pessoa mais importante para Thor. Ele merecia um lugar especial na afeição de Thor. Como irmão, Loki tinha esse direito. Mas Thor começou a ignorá-lo e passou a dar mais atenção a seus amigos, as mulheres belas, porém interesseiras, e a seus admiradores.

Loki nunca foi bom em dividir qualquer coisa que ele acreditava pertencer a ele, nem mesmo seu irmão. Podia soar mesquinho, mas era a verdade.

Com tantos bajuladores em torno de si, Thor pareceu não precisar mais de seu jovem irmão. Afinal, quem era Loki para merecer algum reconhecimento? Simplesmente aquele que foi o primeiro a amar e a admirar Thor. Patético! Só de pensar nisso, a raiva borbulhava dentro de Loki e o veneno ameaça fechar sua garganta.

— Está tudo bem, irmão? — Thor chamou. — Parece que uma tempestade está se formando sobre sua cabeça.

Loki ergueu os olhos da poção, afastando aqueles pensamentos da mente.

— Não é nada, irmão. Tolices do passado.

Thor olhava para ele com olhos admiradores. O mesmo olhar que tinha quando Loki mostrou a ele seu primeiro feitiço, a centenas de anos atrás. Era apenas um truque de conjurar algumas luzes coloridas, brincadeira de criança, mas Thor vibrou e sorriu, como se Loki tivesse conjurado um dragão no pátio.

— Já estou terminando. — Loki terminou de mexer o líquido e o despejou em dois copos de cerâmica. Ele pegou os dois copos, foi até os sofás dispostos um de frente para o outro, no meio de seu quarto, e entregou um dos copos a Thor. Thor agradeceu ao receber o seu e fez uma careta engraçada quando deu o primeiro gole. Loki sorriu e se sentou.

— É... — Thor encarou o líquido meio esverdeado tentando encontrar uma palavra adequada. — Forte.

— Sim. Não tem um sabor muito agradável, mas amanhã não sentirá náuseas nem dor de cabeça. Mas tem que beber tudo.

Thor assentiu e continuou bebendo a poção. Loki sorria a cada nova careta do irmão.

Havia uma maneira de amenizar o sabor, duas pequenas folhas de hortelã. Mas Loki “esquecera” de acrescentá-las ao copo de Thor. As caretas de seu irmão eram as melhores.

— Como você consegue beber isso?

— Já me acostumei com o sabor — mentiu Loki.

Enquanto eles riam e Loki se divertia com sua pequena brincadeira inocente, Loki sentiu uma onda de afeição se espalhar por seu corpo. Loki se sentia mole e também se sentia quente, e ele achou que poderia abraçar Thor agora mesmo.

— Espere. Vou pegar um pouco de vinho para tirar o gosto ruim da boca.

Loki serviu primeiro Thor, depois a si mesmo. Eles conseguiram acabar com a garrafa de vinho enquanto conversavam.

 Loki nunca deixou de amar Thor. Loki nunca deixou de sentir-se saltar de alegria sempre que Thor o chamava para uma aventura, nunca deixou de sorrir para um sorriso do irmão. No fim, seu amor por Thor sempre foi sua fraqueza, por mais que ele tentasse esconder isso de todos. Foi essa fraqueza que fez Loki desistir de seus planos para atrapalhar a coroação de Thor e dar mais uma chance ao irmão.

Loki estava novamente orbitando este sol que era Thor. Mas este homem diante dele não era o Thor dos últimos anos, era uma versão adulta do menino Thor, que estava sempre tentando ser o herói do seu irmãozinho.

E houve este dia maravilhoso, em que Thor fez promessas a ele, disse coisas gentis e amáveis, e fez questão de tê-lo a seu lado durante toda a festa, não como um adorno ou um bajulador para seu ego, mas como uma companhia, como um igual.

E aqui estava Thor, no quarto de Loki, onde ele não estivera por um bom tempo, claramente evitando ir para seu próprio quarto. Thor continuava a trazer assuntos para a conversa, e a prestar verdadeira atenção ao que Loki dizia, mesmo quando ficou evidente que o peso do sono e do vinho estavam levando a melhor sobre ele.

Foi preciso esse dia para Loki lembrar o quanto sentira falta de Thor. Deste amável e atencioso Thor. Mas ele sabia que não poderia ter Thor para sempre, isso era um pensamento tolo e infantil. Amanhã, provavelmente, eles voltariam a sua rotina. Thor voltaria a agir como um bastardo arrogante e Loki teria apenas a lembrança deste dia agradável para fazer-lhe odiar todos os demais dias.

Mas esta noite, pelo menos esta noite, eles eram amigos de novo.

 

 

Thor deve ter cochilado no meio da conversa, porque em um momento, Loki estava em sua armadura, sentado no sofá à sua frente, e quando Thor abriu os olhos, Loki estava de pé diante dele, vestido em seda preta. A iluminação do quarto tinha diminuído drasticamente.

— Você pretende dormir aqui? — Loki estava amarrando o roupão de seda, cobrindo a pele pálida de seu peito nu.

— Eu posso? —Thor gaguejou. Ele estava meio grogue, não sabia se era efeito do sono e do vinho ou se era pela repentina visão de Loki tão próximo. — Este sofá é adequado. Se você não se incomodar.

Não, o sofá não era adequando. Pelo menos não para alguém com porte de Thor dormir ali.

Loki estava com uma mão no quadril, a testa levemente enrugada enquanto olhava para Thor. Thor imaginou que Loki estava cogitando se devia chutá-lo para fora do quarto.

— Desculpe. Eu sei que você quer dormir — Thor começou a falar todo apologético. — Eu também. Eu só... acho que estou com um pouco de medo.

— Medo? Medo de quê?

Thor tinha medo de dormir e no dia seguinte descobrir que ainda estava na Terra com os Vingadores, em um mundo em Loki e metade do universo não existiam mais. Thor queria prolongar esse tempo com Loki o máximo que pudesse, no caso de tudo não passar de um sonho seu.

— De acordar e descobrir que tudo isso é um sonho.

Primeiramente, Loki achou que Thor estava se referindo ao dia de sua coroação, o que não seria surpresa, conhecendo a arrogância de Thor. Mas algo na forma como Thor dissera aquilo, fez Loki pensar que Thor estivesse se referindo a outra coisa. Será que Thor estava se referindo a esse tempo que eles dois passaram juntos? Loki não queria dar a si mesmo falsas esperanças.

Thor parecia triste e abatido novamente. E apesar de ter rido e se divertido durante todo o dia, Thor parecia... quebrado, de alguma forma. O que era estranho, porque até onde Loki se lembrava, Thor não tinha nada para se queixar. A vida de Thor até agora fora somente alegria, sorte e glória. Incomodava Loki não saber o que ou quem provocara essa reação no irmão.

Loki voltou para sua cama e puxou um dos cobertores e agarrou uma almofada e os levou até Thor.

— Aqui. Para o sofá. Livre-se desta coisa — Loki empurrou um dedo contra a armadura de Thor. — Você não dormirá direito com isso.

Thor se atrapalhou com todos os fechos e correias. — Uma ajuda?

Loki revirou os olhos, mas o ajudou. Desta vez, Thor não ficou olhando para ele, pelo contrário, parecia tentar evitar contato visual.

Assim que Thor estava fora de sua armadura, Loki se afastou.

Loki se enfiou debaixo de suas cobertas e fechou os olhos. Fingindo dormir. Ele podia sentir os olhos de Thor sobre ele, por vários minutos, até que finalmente ele ouviu uma movimentação no sofá e a respiração de Thor ficou tranquila. Thor tinha caído no sono. Loki abriu os olhos e se apoiou nos cotovelos para olhar o irmão dormindo no sofá.

O que há de errado com Thor?

.

.

— Loki!

Loki desperta com Thor chamando por ele. Loki pulada da cama alarmado, conjurando suas adagas magicamente, achando que eles estão sob algum tipo de ataque ou algo assim, mas ele vê Thor se contorcendo no sofá, ainda dormindo.

— Não, Thanos... Loki. Loki...

Loki nem se lembrava quando foi a última vez que viu o irmão ter um pesadelo. Loki caminha até Thor e tenta chama-lo. Thor continua a murmurar palavras desconexas e a choramingar. Loki o agarra pelo ombro e tenta sacudi-lo.

— Thor. Thor, acorde!

— Loki... Loki...

— Estou aqui, irmão. Acorde.

Thor acorda subitamente, agarrando o pulso de Loki com força suficiente para machucar. Loki solta um gemido de dor e só então Thor parece reconhece-lo. Thor beija a mão e o pulso machucado de Loki, murmurando pedidos de desculpa. Ele aperta a mão de Loki contra o rosto.

— Graças as Nornes, você ainda está aqui. Desculpe. Desculpe por machucá-lo, irmão.

 Thor desliza um braço em volta da cintura de Loki e abraça. Loki sente a respiração quente de Thor aquecer seu umbigo através do tecido de sua roupa. O estomago de Loki gira, mas não de um jeito ruim, apenas... uma sensação estranha e indecifrável.

Hesitante, Loki coloca a mão sobre a cabeça de Thor e começa a acariciar seus cabelos dourados. Thor o aperta mais e Loki sente seu coração acelerar.

— Chega, Thor. Está tudo bem. Eu estou bem.

Aos poucos, Thor o solta. Loki se senta ao lado dele no sofá e espera até que Thor pareça menos alarmado.

— Quem é Thanos?

— O quê? — Thor olha para ele com olhos arregalados. Depois coça os olhos com o dorso de sua enorme mão. — Ninguém. Foi só um pesadelo.

Thor é um péssimo mentiroso, mas já está muito tarde, então Loki o ignora.

— Levante-se, venha comigo.

— Para onde?

— Você precisa descansar adequadamente. Não vai conseguir dormir direito deitado aqui.

Loki puxa Thor para sua cama sem ter certeza se essa é realmente uma boa ideia.

Ambos deitam em silêncio, sem saber se deviam dizer mais alguma coisa ou simplesmente dormir.

— Costumava ser você a vir para a minha cama depois de pesadelos. — disse Thor depois de se aconchegar sob os lençóis. Havia o espaço de uma pessoa entre ele e Loki. Loki tinha deitado de costas para ele.

— Isso foi há séculos. As pessoas mudam. Tudo muda.

— Sim... Espero que desta vez para melhor.

Depois de alguns minutos, Thor puxa o cobertor sobre os ombros de Loki, para mantê-lo melhor aquecido. Loki se move para ficar de frente para Thor. Thor vê uma movimentação sob os lençóis e percebe que é Loki esticando a mão para ele, ficando mais próximo. Thor segura a mão de Loki contra o peito.  

— Se você me chutar durante o sono eu juro que te derrubo da cama.

Thor riu.

Em poucos segundos ambos estavam dormindo profundamente.

.

Thor acorda pouco antes do meio dia. Ele logo percebe a ausência de Loki, mas não fica desesperado. Thor sabe que ainda está no quarto do irmão, e ainda pode sentir o cheiro de Loki nos lençóis de cama. A roupa que Loki estava usando para dormir está sobre uma cadeira ao lado da cama.

Thor abraça o travesseiro em que Loki estivera deitado e afunda o rosto nele, inspirando profundamente. Ele sente prazer e tranquilidade ao respirar o perfume de Loki ali. Thor se sente momentaneamente estranho ao fazer isso, e sai do quarto de Loki antes que ele comece a sentir outras coisas além de estranheza.

Thor se sente relaxado e descansado, apesar das poucas horas de sono. Nenhuma dor de cabeça. Ele faz uma nota mental para agradecer a Loki pela poção depois.

Thor vai para seu próprio quarto, para asseio. Ele se olha no espelho, sua aparência mudou, é a mesma de anos atrás. Seus dois olhos estão no lugar, não há cicatriz e seu cabelo está na altura dos ombros. Ele parece mais jovem. Felizmente, ele conservava a maturidade que conquistou nos últimos anos.

Thor começa a fazer uma lista mental de todas as coisas que ele terá que lidar, como a questão de Hela, Malekith, os Vingadores, Thanos. Mas por enquanto, a verdadeira paternidade de Loki está no topo da lista. Thor supõe que ele tem que começar por aí.

Thor se permite relaxar. Mesmo que por alguns minutos.

Loki está vivo.

Seus pais estão vivos.

Asgard está viva.

Não foi um sonho, afinal. O tempo realmente retrocedeu. É hora de garantir o futuro.


End file.
